humblebeginingsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nyssa Pritchart
Rich and powerful? Certainly. Haughty? Hardly. Enter Nyssa Pritchart. Physical Description Age: 17 Birthday: July 24th Gender: Female Hair: Black Eyes: Violet Height: 5'0''6'' '' Weight: 136 lbs. Other Details: 'Nyssa's favored color is purple, and she prefers wearing light simple dresses in warm weather. During town guard duty, Nyssa will often wear a specialized piece of armor forged for her as well a purple bandana over her shoulder-length hair. Often carries around one or two daggers, and uses a special "quick draw" sheath to bring them to bear. Character History A 4th generation descendant of a wealthy merchant family, Nyssa was born into a family looking for a quiet place to stay away from the hustle and bustle of larger cities. Exposed to both the wealthy upbringing of her families' wealth and those in the lower working classes, Nyssa is a child of both worlds. She seeks reconcile her upper class family with her lower class friends. One of the most important events in her life happened at the age of 10. While out in the woods picking berries, she encountered a pack of quite unfriendly wolves - without the timely assistance of a town guard, Nyssa surely would have suffered. A year later, she saved her allowance to purchase a dagger, and soon, she managed to join the Town Guard - albeit the junior division. She now proudly serves, much to the irritation of her father. Nyssa wants to head to the capital academy as soon as possible to learn military science and enlist as a sapper. Revealed during the lover's season, Nyssa has a profound crush on Thomas Blackmore, who gladly reciprocated her feelings. However, she's prone to outbursts when questioned about it, still slightly embarrassed to call him a 'boyfriend.' A recent offer to become a royal guard has changed Nyssa's prospects. At this point, she seeks to join an elite kingdom unit known as "The Royal Fusiliers", an expert company of combat engineers serving under the the king and queen. Character Personality Nyssa doesn't mind getting dirty to get a job done, and much to the dismay of her parents, wants to enlist into an elite military academy at the soonest possible moment. She never hesitates to come to the aid of her family or friends, however. Having access to both knowledge from her families library and the know-how from her poorer friends, Nyssa seemingly has an answer for anything - it might not be the RIGHT answer, though... Thanks to both her father AND her training in the Junior Guard, Nyssa happens to be very shrewd. While casual around her friends, Nyssa will often 'work by the book' and present herself as a Junior Officer when she needs to restore order. Family Nyssa is the only child of Eloise Patricia Pritchart and James Terrence Chesterfolk Pritchart III. James Pritchart was a shrewd, daring merchant who met the lively and intelligent Eloise during, as James puts it, "a cutthroat adventure involving a daring raid upon a lair of fifty pirates." It may be that the lively tales that her father and mother told Nyssa during her youth have inspired her to take up becoming a town guard, much to their irritation, yet they have not made any serious attempt to hinder her. Nyssa's father is disapproving of the company she keeps, while her mother is more open. Despite the perceived appearance of hostility, her family only wants the best for Nyssa, and for her to stay comfortable. Both parents are active, smart investors, and because they recently funded a high-risk, high return expedition to locate precious ores, they managed to further cement their power base. Neither of them are afraid to invoke their names in order to get what they want, and it has been long rumored that in all of the years of the Pritchart line, there has been yet no one who has ever said 'No' to the Pritcharts. However, friends of the Pritcharts will say that the Pritcharts have never said 'No' to their requests for help. It was recently revealed that Nyssa's father was recently funding several mercenary companies to further cement his power base. Despite Nyssa's disapproval, she grudgingly allows this practice to continue. Skills and Description '''Body: 2d4 - 2 XP Mind: 2d6 - 4 XP Soul: 2d10 - 8 XP Junior Town Guard: 1d8 - 3 XP - Nyssa aspires to join the army one day, but for now, she'll settle for helping out with the local town guard. She's gained some experience working with them. Dilettante: 2d4 - 2 XP - Plow repair? A foreign language? The history of nearby town? Nyssa should have a smattering of knowledge on whatever subject needed on hand. Loyal Compatriot: 1d8 - 3 XP - Nyssa holds her family and friends dear and close to her, and will not hesitate to defend them in any situation. Power of Wealth: 2d6 - 4 XP Nyssa can attempt use the influence of her families' wealth to sway others' decisions. Fusilier Training: 1d8 3 XP- Nyssa's training with the Royal Fusiliers has given her quite an edge in various forms of combat and combat engineering. Gullible - '''During a training session in the Royal Fusiliers, Nyssa fell for a lie that Thomas passed onto her. She and her team were screwed over and Nyssa was left embarrassed. Magic Spells '''Spark Blast: 1d8 - 3 XP - A simple spell to manipulate electric, used to deliver a powerful shock. Can be channeled through Nyssa's knives. Sonic Snap: '''1d4 - 1 XP - A thrown bolt of lightning that creates a sonic boom and bright flash. Useful for deafening and disorienting foes. '''Magnetic Wave: 1d4 - 1 XP - Nyssa can use the currents in her body to pull small objects (like her dagger, wristbow, small keys) towards her. Current Equipment and Description Heirloom Daggers: '''2d6 - 4 XP - A pair of finely crafted blades with the Pritchart Seal upon the hilt. Created for the first Pritchart and passed down the line ever since. '''Utility Wrist Bow: '''1d4 - 1 XP - A new device in use by Nyssa, this compact mini crossbow fires incandescent arrows used for marking areas and providing illumination. The bow can also be used as a makeshift weapon - with the darts' loud explosive noise and bright flash, they can be used indoors or at night for distraction. '''Quick Draw Shoulder Holsters: '''Nyssa uses a pair of holsters for her knives to conceal them - in combat, they can quickly drawn and brought to bear. '''Ballistic Vest: A specialized armor made of thin layers of quilted linen and bronze, it affords maximum flexibility and comfort while providing excellent defense against light weapons. Beginners' Spell Book - Electricity: 'A spell book pertaining to the basic manipulation of electricity. '''Chevalier Potion '- 1d20 - A Healing potion. '''XP Used: 39/39